Camille/Gameplay
Camille is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is a swordswoman, mainly a physically-geared attacker with an affinity to the Earth and Water elements and exploits them either for offense or defense. Her weapon of choice is a pair of swords. Gameplay Camille is a 3-6★ Rare Summon, available for summoning since the event The Gathering (which originally ran in September 2016 in the Global version). Initially a max. 5★ unit, she received her awakening for the Conspiracy to the Throne event (July 2017). Camille's job is listed as Swordsman, and her role is Physical Damage. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is the Aqua Blade, a Water-elemental weapon with an Attack power of 90 and which grants the passive Two Blade Stance (enable dual wielding of one-handed swords). Being a base 3★ unit, her base stats and stat boosts are largely low and not very impressive, and the same can be said of her overall abilities. Upon reaching 6★, however, Camille gains a significant boost in power. Her ATK stat boost are much larger, gains more HP and also gains access to several useful abilities like stat/elemental resistance buffs, abilities that imbue her with either Earth or Water element, and furthermore two potent chaining moves which decrease resistance to these elements. The main selling point behind them is that it allows Camille to perfectly chain with both Tidus and Aileen (for Water and Earth respectively, although the latter requires Aileen to be enhanced). This is significant when the player is lacking available chain partners. This very much makes Camille a budget powerhouse, as she is easy to acquire and quite competent in her role. Her awakening materials are the following: *4★ - Beast Meat x25, Seed of Life x10, Earth's Core x5, Esper Cryst x15, Sacred Crystal x5 *5★ - Seed of Life x20, Earth's Core x10, Dragon Heart x5, Sacred Crystal x10, Holy Crystal x5 *6★ - Prismatic Horn x20, Fairies' Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Gem x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Camille's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Depending on her rarity, Camille has two (3★), three (4★) or four (5-6★) ability slots. She has no magic affinities. ;Ability Awakening ;Limit Burst is Camille's Limit Burst. It is a damage-type ability as it enables Camille to attack all enemies with 5-hit physical strike, while reducing their resistance to Water and Earth elements for the next three turns. Its damage modifier and enemies' resistance reduction will depend on Camille's LB level: Equipment Camille can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, katanas and axes. She can equip the following armor types: light shields, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. She can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 521 Camille.png|No. 521 Camille (3★). FFBE 522 Camille.png|No. 522 Camille (4★). FFBE 523 Camille.png|No. 523 Camille (5★). FFBE 856 Camille.png|No. 856 Camille (6★). FFBE Water Spirit Sword.PNG|Aqua Blade. FFBE Camille animation.gif| FFBE Camille animation2.gif| FFBE Camille animation3.gif| FFBE Camille animation4.gif| FFBE Camille animation5.gif| FFBE Camille animation6.gif| FFBE Camille animation7.gif| FFBE Camille animation8.gif| FFBE Camille animation9.gif| FFBE Burying Slash.gif|Burying Slash limit burst. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius